


几不可闻

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, HE, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: ABOA！奎刚xO！欧比旺欧比旺动过外性腺切除手术





	几不可闻

（一）

该来的总会来。  
尤达气定神闲的看到奎刚不等房门完全滑开就冲了进来，提前取消门锁有效的避免了门禁系统的破坏，原力的指引相当有效。  
“尤达大师，你从没提醒过我，欧比旺是omega！”奎刚不等站定就出言质疑，他刚刚才拿到了他新学徒的全部资料，欧比旺亲手交给他的，才看了第一行，学徒微微颤抖的手指和躲闪的目光都有了解释。  
“决定收他为徒，你已经。”尤达维持着无动于衷的表象，似乎这一决定性的性别分化并不影响什么：“原力的指引，遵从。”  
“你劝服一名alpha收一名omega为徒，并准备把他俩塞在同一个空间里朝夕相处十几年。”奎刚已经懒得消减他的怒火了。  
“影响，不会有。”尤达挪动了一下，罕见的开始解释：“外性腺切除，他十二岁时，动过。”  
奎刚沉默下来，的确，动过这类手术的omega不再从腺体外散信息素，也失去了对空气中无所不在的alpha信息素感知吸收能力，因此在发情期不会被诱发进一步的热潮，经年累月之下会和beta几乎没有区别，副作用极小，一劳永逸。  
只是不人道，这相当于让一个人不再去听，不再去看。  
“太晚了，我们知道得。”尤达做出了类似叹息的表情：“相当坚决，成为绝地武士的决心，这个孩子。”

欧比旺等在奎刚的寝室中，他在等待宣判，当他把数据板递出的时候就已经看到了事情的急转直下，奎刚几乎没能读完便起身离开了。  
最终我还是要成为一名农夫，欧比旺自嘲的想，哪怕是在付出如此的决心和如此的代价之后。  
房门发出滑动的轻响，奎刚回来了。现在还是他师父的奎刚慢慢走近，高大的身影笼罩住站在原地没有移动的欧比旺。  
他的师父伸出手来，解开了他的衣襟，然后轻轻拨开了一侧衣领，查看侧颈上那一道浅淡的伤疤，手术切口已经淡化成一条白线，可以预见不久的将来就会消失。  
“看来手术万幸完成得不错，你可能会因此丧命。”奎刚把欧比旺的衣领扣好拉平：“这是极为鲁莽的行为，下次有类似的打算前，请先告知你的师父，学徒。”他微笑起来。  
“是的，师父。”欧比旺知道事情已经过去，这一切都值得。

原力确实做了非常正确的指引，十年时间，奎刚和欧比旺配合得完美无缺，所向披靡。欧比旺也从小小的姜黄色幼徒长成了金色刺毛的年轻人，不过很可惜的，他的身高却没能配合长起来，19岁到23岁没有长过哪怕一厘米，停在了矮奎刚那么一头的地方。  
对此，欧比旺相当愤愤然，他做出了多种尝试，先是大量的摄入高钙食物和蓝牛奶，还好，在横向发展与长出结石之前岌岌可危的止步了。然后，欧比旺开始把现状归咎于当初的手术，埋怨当年的庸医除了切除外性腺之外，还动了另外的东西导致他长不高，一系列的检查后他只能无奈的承认并没有影响。最后，他听从了几个朋友和网路上搜寻来资料的指导，采取运动增高的方式，苦练光剑到肌肉拉伤，并以23岁的高龄毫不意外的增高失败。  
终于，欧比旺偷偷摸摸的烦恼已经外露到了奎刚能看出来的地步，弄明缘由后，奎刚为此把欧比旺叫到自己的房间，向他糊弄了一通以不是你太矮是师父太高为中心的理论，把一段时间以来泱泱不乐的学徒哄得晕头转向，才勉强解决了问题。

欧比旺回房休息后奎刚坐在原处，敏锐的察觉到空气中有一点浅淡的甜味。

他是两年前开始注意到这气味的，在任务途中，欧比旺和他遭遇伏击被迫躲进冰原，欧比旺集中原力治疗伤口没法抵御严寒，奎刚把比他小一圈的徒弟尽可能地塞在怀里，小小的避风处被狂风暴雪包围，他们只能贴在彼此的耳畔，用原力链接和喃喃细语勉强交流。但随着欧比旺的呼吸，那一点甜味就这么毫无预兆的泄露了出来。  
欧比旺的发情期到了。  
欧比旺自己对此毫无知觉，他不能从空气中捕捉到alpha的信息素，因此不会进一步的散发出引诱的气味，也不会开始配合气味的热潮进程，随着他呼出气息散出的甜味前奏只能持续几个小时便会静悄悄的结束。  
而现在他和奎刚靠得太近了，呼吸相闻间加深了发情期对欧比旺的影响，他眼睛水亮、面色泛红，那一点点味道变得清晰起来。  
意识到发生了什么，奎刚拉紧了斗篷把欧比旺裹得更深，命令道：“闭上眼睛，关注你的伤处。”他收敛住自己的信息素，把一切感觉都散入原力：“不要再说话了，任务可以等。”  
欧比旺服从了，他把头靠到奎刚的胸膛上，闭紧眼睛，期望发红的脸颊和狂乱的心跳能被斗篷掩盖下去，期望自己的心思能被暴风雪掩盖下去。  
师父什么都不需要知道，他也可以等。

自那以后，奎刚没法忽略这一点甜味了。这一丝浅淡的味道如同鬼魅一般不可抗拒的出现，他甚至找到了时间周期。  
起初，只需要在周期出现的上午不和欧比旺说话，一切都不成问题。但当奎刚发现他在某个周期的下午不自觉的拿起了欧比旺收拾好准备清洗的外袍，才发现问题一直存在。

（二）

欧比旺站在长得看不见尽头的队列中，紧紧的靠着奎刚。  
这可能是他们身为师徒的最后一个任务。

欧比旺不是没有察觉到，奎刚在躲开他，一开始是长时间不和自己说话，慢慢的开始消失一整天，突然间圣殿开始给他这个学徒派单人任务，而某次任务归来，他发现奎刚搬出了师徒共用的寝室，有了新的住处。  
一切都是从那次冰原里开始的，师父觉察到了他的反应，而这段时间的躲避就是他给出的答案。  
他试着补救，定期前往奎刚的住处做徒弟的份内事，加倍努力练习原力和光剑，他可以成为圣殿最省心的学徒。  
然而努力换来的，是一次光剑练习之后，奎刚宣布，他可以出师了。  
我可以出师了，成为一名正式的绝地武士。欧比旺无比酸涩的想。切断师徒链接，从此变成圣殿里的点头之交。  
奎刚已经有了新的学徒人选，在塔图因漫漫黄沙里长大的小男孩，在雀跃的等待圣殿去接他，等待他的奎刚师父去接他。

队伍往前移动了一段，带着爆能枪的异星士兵已经清晰可见。奎刚把芯片藏在舌下，希望能应付接下来的搜身检查，平民如此密集的情况下他并不想动用武力。欧比旺在一边装作他的“晚辈”，紧紧地靠着“长辈”，以求在宽大的斗篷下藏住被伪装成“晚辈”手杖的两把光剑。  
事情不对。  
士兵并没有继续对“长辈”们搜身了，而是用一台仪器扫描着他们，甚至连“晚辈”们也被无礼的拉离“长辈”身边，彻底扫描。  
奎刚感觉手心里开始出汗，他需要光剑，低头却发现欧比旺不在他的身边。  
有了仪器的辅助，士兵们搜查得很快，民众似乎对这样的高效感到满意，发出一阵又一阵嘈杂的哒哒声。  
“在哪里？”奎刚通过链接呼唤着欧比旺。  
一只手拉了拉他，欧比旺突然出现在他身边，链接里原力的触角碰了碰他：“芯片给我，有办法。”  
士兵近在眼前，奎刚别无选择的低下了头吻上欧比旺，舌尖轻轻的把芯片推过去，欧比旺呆住了一瞬，立即反应过来，叼走了芯片，柔软的双唇一触即退，带着明显的甜味，欧比旺正处在他的周期中。  
士兵马上检查到了他们，当他们伸手来拉欧比旺的时候，欧比旺极度不配合的躲在了奎刚身后，露出的下巴尖上抹着几道金色花纹，发出一阵愤怒的哼声。  
伸出手的士兵退缩了，奎刚立刻反应了过来，他模仿当地人像翅膀一样展开了斗篷挡住欧比旺，表现出“妻子”被陌生人触碰的“丈夫”的愤怒。  
欧比旺钻了空子，这些画上去的花纹是当地怀孕女性的装饰，而因为生殖方式的不同，陌生人触碰孕妇的行为在这个星球上是禁忌，而本地的类人生物从外貌上似乎没有办法分辨性别，完全依靠服装和纹饰。他注意到了在刚刚的搜查中，士兵们没有对一名绘着金色图纹的孕妇动用仪器，而是请她站到了一边扣押了她，然后哒哒的交谈着支使某一个人去请孕妇的家人来进行搜身。于是欧比旺转身跑到队列的后面，借来了装饰用的金色染料，在脸上抹了几道，钻回奎刚身边演起了小娇妻的戏码。  
士兵们对视了一下，举起了爆能枪，奎刚装作不情愿收起斗篷走到一边，让士兵将他彻底扫描过一遍。  
欧比旺被爆能枪逼着站到了旁边的空地上，惟妙惟肖的瑟瑟发抖着。  
“她没有家人了，只能由我来搜身。”奎刚尽力地哒哒了一阵，士兵似乎理解了他的意思，带着他来到欧比旺身边，盯着他仔细摸遍了欧比旺身上的每一寸，掀起斗篷的时候，士兵似乎对欧比旺的短发和背后掏出的“晚辈”用手杖有些不解。  
“长官，我想要生产了，我需要我的丈夫带我去圣泉，怀着孩子很累。”欧比旺也哒哒了起来，转移注意的尝试奏效了，士兵挥手示意他俩可以离开。  
刚刚离开检查点，师徒俩便动用原力开始向飞行器狂奔，士兵用不了多久便会反应过来，和飞艇玩追逐战的胜率可不高。  
这种紧张一直持续到了他们摆脱星球引力，进入超空间为止。  
“师父，我需要离开一阵子，我似乎对这染料过敏。”奎刚设置好自动巡航，便听见欧比旺说，他回过头，看见欧比旺满脸通红，还在微微冒着汗。  
“去吧，快些洗掉它，必要的话涂一些药。”

飞船在超空间中稳定的前行着，奎刚回到后舱略微修整了一阵。想起欧比旺离开前通红的脸，他翻出行李中的巴塔克软膏，敲了敲欧比旺所在小隔间的门。  
“师父……”过了好一阵子，欧比旺才出现，他的脸仍是红扑扑的，斗篷扔在地上，外袍也解掉了，却还在出汗：“芯片我已经收起来……”  
“别动，我看看。”奎刚拧开了软膏的盖子，轻轻扶住了欧比旺的下巴，曾经涂过金色染料的皮肤并没有红肿，以防万一，他还是在那一片涂了一些软膏：“欧比旺，这并不像过敏。”  
“我不知道，师父。”欧比旺坐倒在床边：“我感觉不好……”他觉得自己不对劲极了，浑身软绵绵的，像坏掉的水龙头一样止不住的出汗，呼出的空气带着高热。这种感觉从奎刚吻他之后就开始了，随着剧烈运动愈发严重，他勉强撑到了飞船上，但知道自己绝不是过敏那么简单。

（三）

欧比旺伸出手拉拽着奎刚的衣襟，他真的很难受，而靠自己师父近一点似乎能好过一些。  
奎刚的心跳也开始乱了起来，自己的学徒呼吸散出的甜味越发浓重，几乎开始向普通omega靠拢，渐渐转成了真正的信息素气味，在这个窄小的隔间里盘旋，冲击着他、提醒着他，这个未被标记的omega离他有多么的近。  
雪上加霜的，欧比旺在这时攀着他的衣襟站了起来，开始追逐奎刚的双唇，喃喃的讨要一个亲吻。  
“师父……”这个漂亮的年轻人已经彻底迷蒙了，瞳孔放大到极限，甜味似乎从他的每一个毛孔里蒸腾出来，不容拒绝。  
原力在上，奎刚捧住了欧比旺通红的双颊，请指引我，他的指尖摸到了那脸颊上的一颗小痣，吻了下去。

如果说第一次匆匆传递芯片的舌尖触碰是一丁点火星的话，那么第二次的唇齿交缠席卷了一切。  
欧比旺感觉自己体内的火彻底燃烧了起来，陷入从没经历过的热潮中。  
他感觉自己被放倒在了那张窄小的床上，腰带被扯开，内袍被剥去，很快一副同样赤裸的胸膛贴了上来。  
欧比旺的身体已经准备好了，omega的身体对性的适应能力非常强，他的后穴无需开拓便湿润，乳尖不经触碰便肿起，奎刚叼住其中一个，手指围着另一个轻巧地打着转，只是这样的刺激，欧比旺的喘息中就带上了哭音。他伸手握住欧比旺高高竖立吐着粘液的阴茎，剥开龟头，顺着马眼用指腹上练剑留下的硬茧抹了下去，这下是真的弄哭了。  
年轻人急躁的扭动着，眼角噙着泪花。他如同在真空地带长起来，面对情欲毫无经验，只得紧紧的攀在奎刚身上，哀求再多一点快感，快一些解脱。  
奎刚低头含住欧比旺的乳头大力的吸吮，手下狠狠的撸动了几次，欧比旺便哭泣着射在了他的小腹上。  
情欲稍有缓解，欧比旺黏糊糊的贴上来索取亲吻，很快，他的热情就又上来了，耻毛中射过一次的阴茎又站了起来，后穴里流出的情液沾湿了一小片床单。  
奎刚试图分开欧比旺的双腿，遭到了一阵不满的抵抗，但当他往那湿润的后穴塞进一根手指时，欧比旺的双腿已经缠在了他腰上。  
他已经不用再准备了，那一处小穴贪婪的收缩着，想要更大的东西狠狠的操弄。欧比旺挪动了一下腰，摆脱摸索的手指，用臀缝抵上了奎刚的巨物，入口含住了光滑的龟头吸吮了一下。  
下一秒他就被狠狠地贯穿了。  
欧比旺惊叫出声，奎刚的巨物太大太热，上面爆凸的血管残忍的擦过敏感的内壁，磨过前列腺，顶在了他的內阴口上。  
欧比旺体内感觉让奎刚喘息不止，他用鼻头拱了拱身下人的颈侧，对方颤抖着偏开了头寻求标记。  
他的颈侧一片空白。  
欧比旺不可能有自然热潮。奎刚挣扎着抓住一分清醒。是什么诱发了他。

“欧比旺……”奎刚忍住抽插的冲动，抱着欧比旺翻了个身，把一部分欲望消减在原力里：“你的发情期……你是从什么时候开始难受的。”  
欧比旺似乎没有听见他在问什么，整个人泛着粉红，乱糟糟的躲在奎刚的怀中。奎刚无奈的撑起身体，角度的改变让两个人都呻吟出声。他勉强的把欧比旺的头扶到肩窝里，亲吻着他的侧脸，在他耳边重复问题。  
这一次奏效了，欧比旺断断续续的回答：“芯片……”他的后穴要命的吸吮了一下，又是一下：“你吻了我……给我芯片……就……”  
奎刚猛得想起当时闻到的甜味。  
是自己诱发了欧比旺的热潮，舌尖带去的一点alpha信息素通过黏膜吸收进血液，成了开始。  
然后呢，还来得及的时候，就在这个小隔间里，自己把持不住，亲吻了欧比旺第二次。

“奎刚……”欧比旺迷迷糊糊的呼唤着，他轻柔的动着腰，在奎刚的阴茎上操着自己，奎刚停下来了，他的小腹里仍有火焰在燃烧，他不想停。  
“不行……欧比旺。”奎刚扶着欧比旺的肩膀，艰难的试图推开他，年轻人的力气很大，反而把奎刚推倒在了床上。  
“……爱你。”欧比旺拂过奎刚的唇角，凑了上来。  
一开始就不可能停得下来，他们如此契合。  
奎刚揽过欧比旺，翻身把他重新压到床垫上，交换亲吻催动的信息素让一切再度升温。  
一切都晚了。

（四）

飞船发出脱离超空间的嗡嗡轻响，深夜中仍有万千灯火的科洛桑静静出现在舷窗外。  
着陆接驳、报道、任务报告……无数的待办事项盘旋在奎刚的脑海里，他却不愿意起身。  
欧比旺还缩在他怀中，细细的学徒辫扫着他的肩膀。信息素的影响暂时褪去后，疲惫让他睡得很深。  
虽然没有可以咬穿的腺体，但欧比旺的侧颈上还是被遵循本能的alpha啃破了皮，那一块红肿提醒着alpha，就算他抓得再紧，欧比旺也没有属于他。  
他们没有做到最后。奎刚在最后一刻逼着自己无视欧比旺的挽留和恳求停止了成结标记的进程。如果欧比旺就这么怀上孩子，接下来就没有什么授勋仪式了。这感觉如此不对，他想把自己的学徒藏到谁也看不见的地方去，或许那片冰原里小小的避风处就是个好选择，欧比旺会永远留在自己斗篷下。  
omega入睡时仍是背对着他缩成一团的，抗拒的姿态能把任何一颗心碾碎。奎刚花了快半个钟头才把因为没有得到标记而失去安全感的学徒哄到睡着，几乎发完了能想到的任何一种誓言。

不情愿的，自动接驳的哔哔声响起，奎刚摇了摇欧比旺试着叫醒他，怀中立即就有了回应，带着疲惫的鼻音。  
“欧比，到科洛桑了。”奎刚在毛绒绒的金发上吻了一下：“醒一醒，晚一些再睡。”  
欧比旺点头回应，情欲带来的酸软仍有余韵，被拒绝的感觉如影随形。他依旧利落的爬起身，捡回奎刚四散的衣物递了上去，才开始找自己的。  
奎刚沉默的接过衣服，欧比旺在下床的时候明显踉跄了一下，却一声不吭的束紧了外袍，走出隔间收拾行李。

抓起几件东西胡乱打了包，欧比旺头也不回的冲下了舷梯，深夜的科洛桑显得如此寒冷和安静，恒温系统仿佛不存在。  
看看你，挨了一刀，最终还是像个淫荡的小婊子一样爬到奎刚身上，为了一个标记摇尾乞怜。  
他的师父紧紧跟上了他，一直跟到他们的住处门前，不，是原来的住处，现在这间原本为了师徒共用的小寝室只有一个人在住。  
但奎刚就这么越过他扫开了房门，然后温柔的推着他进去。  
深夜里，感应灯只亮起了微光。在这浅淡的灯光下，奎刚把他拉近，拨开了他的衣领，轻轻触摸着只余下红肿的侧颈。  
“师父，我很抱歉。以后再也不会这样了，在任务中出现这种情况。”欧比旺按着着自己下腹的位置：“我明天就去见医生，只要把内腺也摘掉，就再也不会……”  
话音还没有落，奎刚就把他整个举了起来，抱到了内室的大床上。  
“欧比，知道我为什么不标记你吗？”奎刚缓慢的拉散了欧比旺的衣襟：“飞船上什么也没有，你会怀上孩子，但我想，圣殿里是什么都不缺的。”外袍和靴子被剥去，奎刚揽着他翻了一个身，像飞船上一样，将他松松的拢在怀里。  
“现在，睡吧，你很累了。”向原力中传去一阵柔和的震荡，他的学徒几乎是立刻睡去了。

（五）

奎刚总在找机会碰一碰欧比旺，细细的学徒辫一天能捏上好几回，乱了又编，编了又乱。可除了刚回来的隔天奎刚在圣殿外截住他，两个人说了一会儿话之外，奎刚便没机会做除了摸小辫子之外的亲近行为，圣殿里人来人往，而师徒俩更是被分头派了工作忙得不可开交。  
到了夜晚，欧比旺只能一个人孤零零的回到小套间，怀念着从奎刚怀中醒来时的温暖感入睡。

虽然幼徒们很可爱，但被围住叽叽喳喳整个下午加晚上，到了就寝时间还被拉着袍子赖上膝盖不让走，也是一种甜蜜的折磨了。  
欧比旺长叹一口气，他哄睡最后一个幼徒时已近子夜，仍坚持回到住处没有在育幼所过夜，一番折腾只想倒头就睡。  
刚刚进门，欧比旺便不知所措的发现外厅卧榻上自己的寝具不翼而飞，反堆满了大大小小非常眼熟的行李物品。  
内室的灯亮着，留着微微的一道门缝。一股熟悉的原力循环围绕在室内，轻触着师徒链接。  
正如当初一声不吭的搬走一样，奎刚又一声不吭的搬了回来。  
这是……我该进去吗？师父在等我回来？我该睡里面去吗？我睡哪儿？还是说这是让我整理行李？  
欧比旺看看内室的灯光，又看看卧榻上的东西，脸上慢慢的发起烧来。  
“欧比……”奎刚的声音从背后传来，带着淡淡的笑意：“你在干什么？”  
欧比旺这才发现，在自己愣神的当口，不自觉的把卧榻上的东西拆开整起来，理好的部分叠得快有尤达大师那么高了。  
“师父……”欧比旺转过身来，却发现奎刚身上披着一件非常、非常、非常熟悉的短袍，似乎他昨晚上还抱着睡来着。  
奎刚看着欧比旺眼神四处乱晃就是不敢看他，脸上的红云越来越浓，忍不住打趣道：“不想进去吗？还是要抱？”  
谁知欧比旺真的往前跨了一步，毛茸茸的脑袋扎在他的肩窝里，闷闷的传来一声：“要抱。”  
或许不会有比这更温暖和安静的子夜了。  
好吧，有些过于温暖了。  
卧室应该是被调节得恒温舒适的，但欧比旺却会被热醒，他一直困在奎刚的长手长脚围成的陷阱中，还被非自愿的裹得严严实实，几乎只露出个鼻尖儿来。  
“奎……热……”欧比旺勉强从毯子里挣出一只手臂，推了推面前也带着汗意的胸膛。  
室温被调低了不少，作乱的手被亲了一下又塞回毯子里，看来奎刚是不打算松开他了。

有人相伴的日子总是过得特别快。师徒俩在科洛桑呆了将近一个月，期间林林总总的出了几次短期任务， 但大多数时间都可以留在圣殿里，和一开始的忙碌比起来简直像在假期里。  
欧比旺提前完成了工作，便急急忙忙的往住地赶。他向昆兰借了一套红外识别器，想趁着奎刚回来之前重新调整一下室内的计温机，或许再低一点也没关系。  
但当他回到小套间后，奎刚正站在外厅的桌边，手旁还有一个小药剂瓶。  
“师父，您在用药？您生病了？哪里受伤了？严重吗？”欧比旺顾不上规矩，连珠炮般的发问。奎刚身体强健，几乎连医疗所也很少去。  
“我没有生病，欧比。”奎刚拿开了欧比旺手中的东西，轻轻揽着他，把小药瓶递给他看：“是A型抑制剂。”  
“可是，奎，你不想标记我了吗？”  
“‘勿纵情欲，沉静明意’，欧比，你的试炼快到了。”奎刚轻轻抚过欧比旺的下唇：“你被我影响得太深，已经很甜了。”  
欧比旺把药瓶放到了一边，他轻轻掂起脚，双臂揽上了奎刚的肩膀，凑近耳边：“在我正式成为绝地武士之后？”  
“是的。”奎刚吻了吻近在咫尺的侧脸，欧比旺所散出的甜味比任何一刻都要吸引人：“一刻也不等。”

（六）

第一次恢复知觉时，欧比旺没能睁开眼睛。他不明白发生了什么，试着去听，耳边却只有隆隆的噪音，他的胸口如此之疼痛。师徒纽带几乎缩成了一根细线，黯淡无光。  
第二次好些了，他能听见医疗机械发出的滴滴声。奎刚不再那么远了，饱含担忧和爱意的原力循环在摇他入睡。  
第三次是可以忍受的，有人拉扯了他的学徒辫。一个孩童的声音提问：“欧比旺什么时候醒过来？”而奎刚回答：“他现在就醒着。”  
第四次、第五次，他都在师徒链接的柔和安抚下重新陷入休眠。  
第六次，始于原力循环中的轻触，疼痛已经离他远去，然后是一只理过发鬓的手，呼唤的声音同时从耳畔与链接中传来：“欧比旺，是时候醒了。”

“……”欧比旺试着张了张嘴，他发不出声音。适应了眼前的光亮之后，他认出这是绝地圣殿的医疗所。有个蘑菇头的小男孩正趴在床边好奇的盯着他，看来这就是扯辫子的元凶了。他认出了这个小家伙，三个月前圣殿在塔图因发现的一名罕见高等级力敏，安纳金天行者。奎刚对他相当的有兴趣，曾用全息投影与他多次通话。  
“你睡了好久。”小天行者挂上了他的病床边，瘪着嘴巴伸长手戳了戳他的脸颊：“你现在好了吗？”男孩的右耳边有一个短短的小揪揪。  
欧比旺从链接中无声的寻找他的师父，是的，就在另一旁，可惜他没力气转过头去。  
奎刚终于出现在他的可视范围中，他把摇摇欲坠的安纳金从床沿上摘下来，指挥他去倒水，而后重新笼起了双手。欧比旺从没见过这样的他，焦躁和担忧在奎刚的原力场中噼啪作响。他沉默了一会，问道：“欧比，你还记得什么？”  
他记得有人死去。  
原本，这只是一次危险程度适中的学徒试炼。由孔大师带领三名学徒前往外环保卫被走私集团与星际海盗交火波及的采矿星球，以考核他们各自的能力。  
而任务从一开始便很糟糕，飞船在超空间中受到干扰，几乎是直接撞进了走私犯和海盗的炮火中间，半迫降半坠毁到邻近的桑克拉星。甫一落地他们便被武装人员包围，星球最高领袖遭遇暗杀横死议会厅，据查凶器为光剑，他们成为众矢之的。  
随后，勉强脱身的学徒们在寻找孔大师的途中，遭遇了一名手持红色剑刃光剑的武人，对方只用三剑便杀害了他们中的一个，欧比旺和另一名学徒且战且退，不慎被一剑穿胸而过。  
我阻止他了吗？欧比旺无声的询问。  
奎刚点头：“你有，你的最后一击斩断了他的左腿，脱身赶到的孔大师得以生擒此人。随后你被紧急送往临近的塔图因治疗，无性命之虞后才送回这里。”欧比旺想要奎刚碰一碰他，哪怕是打他一拳也好，但他的师父依然抱着双臂，似乎对他的渴望无动于衷。  
“不是我找上你们，你们都把我忘啦。”安纳金端着半杯子水跑回病床边：“我在塔图因等足了三个月，你们绝地都这么穷吗？要三个月才能凑齐买两个奴隶的钱？”  
“你为什么不去训练所看看呢，安纳金。”奎刚突然开口道。  
“明白，我大概还有两个、不，三个标准时，嗯，一直到天亮都不会回来，彻底消失，有事再找，回见。”小天行者把水杯往床沿上一磕，便哒哒哒的的跑出去了，临走前还摆了个“我懂的”手势。  
吵闹的新学徒。欧比旺勉强勾了一下嘴角，希望那看起来像一个微笑。  
“是的，一个新学徒，但不是我的。孔大师对安纳金在回程路上所展现出的天赋非常欣赏，破格收下了他。”奎刚坐上了他的床沿，向他靠近，欧比旺期望那是一个吻，但奎刚中途停住了，重新直起身子站到一旁，叹息道：“好好休息，欧比。”  
他要走了。  
“奎……”欧比旺努力调动着原力滋润自己干涸的声带：“……没有晚安吻吗？”  
那是个比晚安吻长久得多的亲吻，中间夹杂着些微的颤抖和咸涩。  
“你遇见的是一名西斯，离死神的怀抱只有一线之隔。”奎刚用额头轻轻贴上他的，手指抚过他的脸颊和眉间：“我想偷走你，欧比，我想把你藏在谁也看不到的地方去。”  
我同意。欧比旺从链接中释放了无尽的渴望。就这样做吧，偷走我，治愈我。

夜晚的科洛桑如此安静，它不灭的灯火从太空中看，就像一团流光溢彩的星云。在绝地圣殿的某处，灯光所不及的小房间里，欧比旺舒适的埋在毯子和软枕筑成的巢中，枕着奎刚的肩窝沉沉入睡，宏大的生命原力围绕着他，勤勉的安抚与治愈着脆弱的伤处。

（七）

因为受伤的关系，欧比旺错过了他自己的授勋仪式。  
作为一名正式的绝地武士，欧比旺特立独行的留着他的小辫儿在圣殿里随意出没，哪怕受到朋友的大肆嘲笑也在所不惜。  
这天，欧比旺从医疗所出来，兴冲冲的赶往科洛桑中心城区。奎刚被派去临近星球出短期任务，两人足有五天没能见面，今天奎刚终于结束任务回程，而他也终于被医师宣布彻底好全，为此欧比旺特意订好了两人常去的餐厅桌位。  
隔着老远，欧比旺就看到了等在停车场的高大身影，奎刚比他先到了。  
等不及停稳，欧比旺边急切的冲下了车，在扎进奎刚怀里前惊险的刹住。奎刚也将双臂重新笼进袖中，他刚刚也差点忘了这是在大庭广众之下。两人相视一笑，信步往餐厅走去。

餐厅离得并不远，路上，欧比旺一直在手舞足蹈的说话，白皙的脸上挂着的一小块淤青格外明显。“你的脸怎么了？”奎刚忍不住轻轻碰了一下欧比旺颧骨上方，淤青挂着的位置。  
“昆兰笑我是‘甜甜的幼徒’，于是我拉他到训练场去较量了一番，看看谁才是幼徒。”欧比旺晃了晃拳头。  
奎刚突然停住了脚步，然后拐了个接近直角的弯，离开正路，开始往两栋建筑物之间的缝隙中走。  
欧比旺不明所以的跟了上去：“奎？你去哪里？”  
奎刚没有回答欧比旺，只是将他推到了夹巷深处，稍微抬高了他的下巴。  
这是干什么？怎么办？我该把眼睛闭上吗？我们还去吃饭吗？  
欧比旺被奎刚的突然袭击弄得愣住了。  
可奎刚并没有吻他，他只是低下头闻了闻呆住的欧比旺，将他拢在怀中：“我想，沃斯的重点不是在‘幼徒’，而是在‘甜甜的’。”他在欧比旺的额头上亲了一口：“我还没恭喜你成功通过试炼，肯诺比武士。”  
一两秒的空白后，欧比旺往他的怀中扎得更深了，并慢慢的整个人躲进了他的斗篷里。  
“还去吃饭吗？欧比。”奎刚亲了一下近在咫尺的、红得发亮的耳朵尖。  
半晌，他的前小徒弟把脑袋从他的肩窝里拔了出来，红着一张脸毅然决然的说：“要去！”  
一个标准时后，吃饱喝足的欧比旺在奎刚悠闲的晃进药局时，差点紧张到拔腿就跑。

他们几乎没撑回住处。  
一开始，这得怪欧比旺，他在奎刚低头掰避孕药片的时候仗着悬浮车有自动巡航，决心克服一下自己的紧张情绪。  
他爬到了奎刚的大腿上，用牙齿叼走了属于他的那半片，然后刻意蹭着奎刚伸手去拿水，咕嘟嘟的喝湿了领子，还无辜的眨巴着眼睛。  
奎刚肉眼可见的安静下来，他沉默的把另外半片药扔进嘴里干咽了下去，然后毫不犹豫的压住作乱的欧比旺的后脑，恶狠狠的亲了上去。  
舌尖勾过上颚，留下一道危险的信息素炸弹。然后是更多的唇舌交缠，牙齿被一颗颗数过，亲吻中逐渐带上了濡湿的水声。  
alpha的信息素像风暴一般，席卷了狭小的车内空间。而omega的浅薄甜味，也逐渐变得灼热浓重起来。  
现在是欧比旺追着奎刚不放了，他吸吮着奎刚的舌尖，双手拉扯着对方的衣服，急切的想得到肌肤的熨贴。只是亲吻，他就已经湿透了，黏滑的情液从后穴中流出，顺着股缝沾湿了长裤，染出一片深色的水痕。  
奎刚搂着欧比旺交换了位置，将他压在放低的副驾驶座上。不得不说，绝地的服饰相当方便，解开腰带后，从领口往两侧一拉，没有预想中的阻力，年轻人白皙的身体便被完整的剥了出来。  
“你连衣带都没有系，欧比，你已经打算好了？让我在餐厅就上你？”奎刚轻轻咬着欧比旺的耳垂，低沉的嗓音几乎让他颤抖起来：“还是你天天都这样，等着我来发现你的秘密，把你压在随便什么地方操个透？”他揉弄着欧比旺的胸口，指缝不时擦过已经硬起来的乳头，让它们可爱的充血肿起。  
“不是……”反驳的话语拔高成了一声饱含情欲的惊叫，奎刚直接捏住了那两个敏感的小点，用指尖肆意拨动玩弄着，集中的刺激让年轻人像鱼一般弹动着，主动送上自己的双乳，低声哀求着碰一碰他饱胀的阴茎和麻痒空虚的后穴。  
奎刚低头含住了欧比旺肿胀的乳头，胯部磨蹭了一会儿他的下身，几乎让欧比旺射在了裤子里，方才不紧不慢的扯下最后的一层布料，把那根东西握在手里撸了一把。奎刚耐心的剥开龟头，揉搓过马眼和系带，挨个亲过，如果不是悬浮车内空间不够，还可以试试将它吞到深处，欧比旺会做出怎样的反应。过强的刺激让身下的人哭泣着射了出来，高潮过后的身躯几乎软成了一滩水，后穴渴望的吞吐着滑液，连肩膀都泛起粉红，敏感到碰一碰就呻吟出声。  
奎刚将他的小徒弟捞着翻了过去，让他趴在椅背上，高高的撅起臀部，欧比旺的后穴颤抖着一张一合，带着omega信息素的情液顺着大腿流到坐垫上，蒸腾出强烈的邀请意味，渴求受孕和标记。  
奎刚顺着那道水痕从膝弯舔了上去，舌尖试探的戳刺着小洞，欧比旺立即扭动着躲避了起来，这实在是太过了，但与他本人的意愿不同，他的身体是那么的急切，舌头带去的一点点信息素渗入了柔软的小洞，体内的麻痒陡然加剧。  
温和的提示音突然在车内响起，圣殿到了。  
“欧比，看来我们得晚一点再做。”欧比旺不敢置信的看着奎刚，他的师父连腰带都没有解掉，这时还伸手将欧比旺的衣裤穿上，妥帖的系好，再用自己的披风将他裹得严严实实：“咱们走，没有多远。”  
欧比旺勉强指挥着自己酥软的双腿，拉开车门头也不回的冲了出去。

（八）

裹着披风的欧比旺直接逃走了，他慌不择路的躲到和奎刚共住的小房间里，拖着大床上的毯子巢钻进了床底。  
奎刚根本就不想标记他，不想要他。他被拒绝了一次还不够，又自己找来了第二次。

奎刚追进来看到的就是这个场景，床边散落着软枕，床下塞着欧比旺和一大堆被子毛毯，满溢到有一条薄被半幅还拖在外面。  
“欧比，出来好不好。”奎刚试着往床下看，黑洞洞的什么都看不见，只有隐约传来的呼吸声。  
一只手快速伸出来，抓住最近的软枕拖了进去。  
欧比旺还在发情期里，这种情况有导致脱水和窒息的危险。  
奎刚评估了一下，觉得自己也钻进床底去的可行性几乎没有，便直接抓住床边，往侧方向一掀，被迫从藏身处暴露的omega更深的躲进了毯子下。  
奎刚和毯子搏斗了好一会儿，才把人整个掏出来，欧比旺乱糟糟的，蒸腾的情欲使他难受的喘着气，仍手脚并用的要躲回毯子里，奎刚干脆跟着一起钻了进去，挨了一阵拳打脚踢，重新抱住了他。心爱之人在怀，他不受控制的亲吻着欧比旺汗湿的额角和脸颊，进而吻住柔软的唇瓣，扯散了他的衣襟。  
“不要……放开……让我自己呆一会儿就会好了……”欧比旺艰难的招架着，他已经被剥得半裸，双臂揽上了奎刚的脖子，口中却仍喃喃的拒绝。  
“欧比，这可不会自己好……你如果不想被标记，那就不标记。”奎刚安抚的亲吻着他光裸的肩膀和侧颈，在那一处流连不去。他已经等了很久，不介意继续或者永远等下去。  
“我想……奎，是你不想。”欧比旺再次试图从他怀里离开，臀瓣危险的蹭过奎刚火热的欲望中心：“我已经出师了，不再是你的责任。”他抓过几个软枕抱在了怀里，缩成一团。  
这是omega标准的抗拒姿态，奎刚哄了他好一会儿，接近无计可施。只能再一次将欧比旺抱进了怀中，贴在他的耳边细语：“我对你早就超过了责任，那一天，在冰原里，你睡在我怀中，记得吗，欧比？”  
奎刚试着在原力链接中敞开自己，削去常年封存内心的屏障，捧出那一刻的悸动给欧比旺看：“我想要把你永远的留在那里，我的爱。”  
欧比旺迟疑的沉入链接中，他顺着链接看到了奎刚的深深藏匿的东西，那是在风雪包裹中停留在膝上的暖光、在长长的队列间藏在斗篷下的秘密、在狭小的舱室里一触就破的短暂放纵、在医疗舱中破碎又被修复的珍宝……无数的瞬间被纠缠的责任和爱交织穿起，在屏障的掩盖下如同一条锁在珍宝盒中的珠链，现在奎刚掀开了盒盖，任由欧比旺窥探其中隐密。  
欧比旺同样放开了自己的屏障，他牵起珠链的一端，拉着奎刚沉入到自己的世界，沉入浩瀚如海的仰慕、憧憬、爱和渴望。

奎刚吻了欧比旺一会儿，厚重的被子却让他喘不过气来。“我们出去，好不好，欧比，你想喝点水吗？”欧比旺轻微的点了点头，奎刚稳了稳心神，把他抱了出来，放到那一堆柔软织物的顶上。  
等奎刚端着水回来，迎接他的是欧比旺赤裸的身躯，他脱掉了身上的每一寸布料，躺在毯子的凹陷中，表情如同初生婴儿般迷茫和无辜，乳尖却淫靡的肿起，点缀着新鲜吻痕的腿根大大的打开着，勃起的阴茎和臀缝间流着蜜液的小穴一览无余，甚至还深深的含着他自己的两根手指，那两根手指罪恶的搅动了几下，前方的阴茎同步颤动着吐出更多前液，滴落到白皙的小腹上。  
“标记我……奎，别让我再等了。”欧比旺拔出手指，将黏液随手抹到腿根上，向着自己的爱人伸出双臂。  
他如愿以偿的被更深的压进了毯子中，被柔软的织物和健硕的胸膛牢牢包裹。  
奎刚深深的亲吻着他，欧比旺更是心急的扯掉了他的腰带，帮他挣脱掉衣物的束缚。  
他们确实没办法再等下去，欧比旺情热正酣，身体已经完全准备好了，散发出浓郁的甜味和渴求。而奎刚也硬了很久，在悬浮车上被打断的情事几乎让他感到疼痛。他向欧比旺柔软敞开的后穴中塞进两根手指，刮取出足够的情液，匆匆润滑了自己，便一鼓作气的顶了进去。  
欧比旺发出一声甜腻的惊叫，被填满的感觉如此之好，体内瘙痒的每一寸都被狠狠的碾过，最细微的皱褶也被展平占有，内阴中不受控制的涌出更多淫液，方便进一步打开和标记。  
奎刚被欧比旺后穴中的柔软紧紧的吸住，那张贪婪的小嘴将他深深的吞了进去，深入到腹腔里，还在一刻不停的收缩蠕动着。巨大的龟头碰到了一处闭合的皱褶，他扶着欧比旺腰开始试探的顶撞，因为外性腺缺失的关系，欧比旺不会因为咬合而主动打开内阴口接受标记，除非被肏透到潮吹才会有松动的可能。  
他翻过身来，让欧比旺分开双腿骑在他的阴茎上，鼓励的揉着他的臀瓣，玩弄着他的乳头：“自己来，好孩子，找找你最喜欢的地方。”  
欧比旺柔顺的听从了，他扭动着酸软的腰开始起伏抽插，起先不得章法，慢慢的双腿便因快感开始发颤，内壁上的那一处粗糙被刮到的时候几乎惊跳起来，敏感的內阴口更是碰都不敢碰。  
“你找到了对不对？那个最舒服的地方。”奎刚开始配合欧比旺的动作向上顶撞着，在他颤抖的时候固定住他的腰，毫不留情的碾磨操弄着敏感点。  
欧比旺疯狂的摇着头，甚至试图逃离这情欲的凌迟，敏感点和内阴口被狠狠操到的快感是如此的激烈，身前的阴茎在没被触碰的情况下就射了出来。  
被操射后，奎刚仍然不打算放过他，他起身将欧比旺重新压倒，就着连接在一起的姿势他翻到后背位，阴茎在后穴里残忍的磨过一圈。然后抓过几个软枕垫在欧比旺腰下，让他的臀部高高的翘起，揉捏着臀瓣露出蜜液横流的交合处，再次动作起来。 他顶住欧比旺的敏感点小幅度的进出着，不住的打圈碾磨，间或滑到半开的内阴口顶撞戳刺，逼出身下人的呻吟。  
正处在不应期中的身体被强迫唤起，欧比旺已经失神了，他无意识的拉扯着自己的双乳，撸动滴着浊液的阴茎自我抚慰，却什么都射不出来，奎刚发现了他偷偷摸摸的行为，将他的双手拉起举高压到身体两侧，更加用力的操弄起来，吞吐着巨物的穴口泛着淫靡的红色，仍在每一次阴茎稍稍拔出时不知足的吸吮挽留。不住积累堆高的快感让欧比旺颤抖哭泣，眼泪被温柔吻去，下体却不准他碰一碰。  
他啜泣着潮吹了，内阴喷射而出的大股情液沾湿了腿根、小腹和大片绒毯。随后，光滑的龟头挤进内阴的疼痛和快感让他痛哭失声，快速攀上了第二次高潮，侧颈被咬住的同时浓稠的精液射满了柔嫩的内腔，信息素交融，膨胀的结彻底撑开锁住了他。  
他被奎刚标记了。

欧比旺是在温柔的拍抚下醒过来的，他一定昏过去了一小会儿，这时正枕在奎刚的手臂上，体内仍被填得满满的，结牢牢的锁着他，轻轻一动就带来一阵酥麻。  
“欧比、欧比别动了，我会弄伤你的。”奎刚制止了他的小徒弟食髓知味的行为，欧比旺刚刚被标记，新打开的地方还需要一点时间适应。  
欧比旺摸了摸自己的小腹，他几乎可以摸到体内硬物的形状。奎刚抓住了这只不听话的手，警告的轻咬了一下手指。  
“奎……”欧比旺脱力的将头埋进奎刚的肩窝里：“我想我们有一大堆毯子要洗了。”  
“嘘……”奎刚轻轻拍抚着他的爱人，哄他进入梦乡：“睡吧，什么都可以等……”

 

END

新的麻烦

欧比旺醒来的时候，感觉侧颈一抽一抽的痛。  
奎刚又把他的脖子咬破了。  
好吧，这次不是奎刚的错，他昨晚上把他的爱人惹得有点疯，或许有点太疯了，之前好歹奎刚会自觉负起在第二轮开始前把他俩弄到床上去的责任。  
但咬破脖子的事情必须停止了，就算经过治疗，这块敏感的皮肤还是会在衣服的刮蹭下难受好几天，还有遮掩不当被同僚揶揄的危险。  
外厅里传来一阵敲打的声音，欧比旺循声出去，是奎刚在试图修理他学徒时期的卧榻，这件可怜的旧家具看起来已经寿终正寝，不知该归类为可回收物还是可燃物。  
见欧比旺出来，奎刚干脆的放弃了拯救行动，失去原力护持的卧榻摇晃着散了架。奎刚有些内疚的迎上他，拂过伤口的外沿检查愈合情况，那块皮肤还遗留着上次的印记，这次又加上了新的。  
“真的、真的别再咬我了，奎，轻一点也行，别再咬得这么深了。”欧比旺把自己塞进奎刚怀里，长叹一口气。奎刚亲吻着怀中人的侧脸，在他耳边说着抱歉，却不自觉的闻着他。只因任务分离了四天，omega身上的气味就几近消失，颈侧更是一片空白，经过昨晚的补充仍显得不足够，他不自觉的把怀抱收紧了一些。  
感觉到了什么，欧比旺不敢置信的瞪了奎刚一眼，连连摇头：“我觉得我不能继续了……”好吧，面前宽厚温热的胸膛还是很有吸引力的，他舔了舔嘴唇立即改口：“让我吃点什么垫垫肚子，咱们慢慢来。”

等欧比旺再次睁开眼睛时，天光已经慢慢转暗。或许这种白日宣淫的事还是少做为好，难得的休息日被全部耗在了床上。欧比旺是被饿醒的，他感觉自己饿得前胸贴后背了，最近一段时间他总是很容易饿。  
“欧比？”奎刚也醒了过来，摸索着他的背。“没事，你睡。”欧比旺随手抓起一件外袍裹了裹，奎刚永远记得在厨房给他留下一些食物。  
十几分钟后，欧比旺心满意足的从厨房回来，钻进爱人的怀中重新入睡。  
奎刚闻了闻怀里的欧比旺，他闻起来就像被彻底的标记过一次，alpha的信息素完整笼罩着他。  
他穿的是奎刚的外袍。

欧比旺的侧颈不再被咬得那么频繁，可喜可贺。但新的麻烦是，奎刚的外袍和斗篷对他来讲有些太大了。

学徒辫

他们总找不到一个好的时机剪掉欧比旺的学徒辫。

第一次奎刚动了剪下它的念头，是在他们完成标记的几个小时后。奎刚醒来时离天亮还早，他们仍躺在毯子堆中，欧比旺伏在他身上像只小树袋熊一样抓着他沉睡着，金色的头发乱糟糟的，学徒辫也几乎散掉了。这无疑是个好时机，但当下有更重要的事情要做。初次标记的结持续得非常久，他缓慢的从欧比旺的身体里退出来，起身检查他是否有受伤的状况。他年轻的爱人在睡梦中发出一阵细小的不满声音，让人很难离开，但他们真的得稍微清理一下，至少不能再睡在地板上的毯子堆里。  
感谢原力，这个过程不需要把欧比旺弄醒。

下一次，是休息日重叠的时候。圣殿总是有派不完的任务，而他们也不是次次都能搭档的，距离上一次独处超过一天已经接近半个月。奎刚从外环的任务地点带回了一个纪念品，那是一个少见的螺钿珠宝盒。满怀感激的矿城女王将这个镶嵌着城市剪影的盒子赠予了他，作为拯救城市的谢礼，并向他保证盒上的螺钿是本地批量出产，纪念意义远远高过它本身的价值。  
这个小巧的盒子正适合用来盛装学徒辫。  
他在夜幕降临时回到了圣殿，那个熟悉的小套间亮着莹莹灯光。  
门后，留着学徒辫、穿着学徒时期旧衣服的欧比旺开心的迎接了他，并让他了解了一下什么叫小别胜新婚，以及“好学徒和坏师父”的邪恶游戏。

再下一次，是“西斯学徒审讯绝地大师”，奎刚剪下欧比旺学徒辫的意念不可避免的动摇了。并且他非常想知道，是谁带坏了他的欧比旺，这个人是逃不了一顿殴打的。

“纯洁的omega学徒和诱发剂的故事”，万能的网络加上年轻人的学习能力，令人印象深刻。

绝地武士欧比旺就这么把他的小辫子藏在了头发下面，留住了一整年。

他们周年纪念日的晚上，欧比旺终于被下定决心的奎刚折腾得失去反抗之力，剪掉了学徒辫，并当场被没收藏了起来。  
欧比旺当然知道藏在了哪儿，猜猜平时是谁收拾房间比较多？但看在盒子里有两条小辫的份上，他可以一直假装没有发现。

 

西斯学徒审讯绝地大师

 

监牢外传来声响的时候，奎刚正尝试挣开磁力手铐，这两只机械圈牢牢的吸附在墙面上，使他不能起身，同时抑制原力，他很规律的切换冥想和清醒以保持状态，挨过了一段不短的时间。  
不要和绝地大师比试耐心。  
踏进监牢的至少是类人种族，披着长及地面的黑斗篷，脸隐藏在兜帽的阴影中。  
“奎刚.金大师。”来人弯腰靠近了他，伸手抬起他的脸打量着：“请您光临一趟可真费劲。”  
“既已知晓我是谁，也请你露出真容。”奎刚仍在暗暗用力，但手铐依旧没有松动：“躲躲藏藏可不是待客之道。”  
来人似乎同意了，直起身体解掉斗篷扔到一边，兜帽下是一张年轻人的脸，他穿着连身的黑色长袍，双眼碧蓝，耳边拖着一条细细的学徒辫。  
“你是绝地学徒？”奎刚疑惑的打量着那条小辫子。  
“西斯学徒。”对方纠正道。  
“蓝眼睛的西斯学徒？”奎刚忍不住笑了，对方警告的瞪着他，他立即收敛表情，把那一点笑意憋回去：“我了解了。那么，年轻人，你多大了？这么年轻的西斯学徒历史上可不多见。”  
对方犹豫了一下回答：“17岁。”  
行吧，刚刚憋回去的笑意又回来了，奎刚动用了不少修为勉强维持着表面平静。  
“噢……”对方凑近了，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛狡黠的眨着：“我不像17岁？”  
他的脸颊看起来柔软光洁，那点刻意留起来的胡渣被刮得干干净净，双唇红润牙齿洁白，颧骨上的小泪痣清清楚楚。奎刚真心实意的表示：“非常像。”  
对方似乎满意了，开始在他面前踱来踱去。奎刚盘着腿安静的坐着，他能感觉到手铐有了微小的松动。  
“为什么不坐下呢。”奎刚再次建议道，说句实话，这个金属囚牢除了光洁的地面之外，似乎也没有可以坐的地方：“我该怎么称呼你？没有姓名，对起话来有些尴尬不是吗？”  
“欧比旺。”对方得逞的笑了一下，学着奎刚在他面前盘腿慢慢坐下：“如果你问完了的话，我们可以来说点正事。”

奎刚不觉得他能考虑什么见鬼的正事。那身黑袍下，年轻人只穿着一双包裹小腿的软皮靴。盘坐的动作让膝盖加上大腿整片的白皙皮肤暴露在他面前，更别提邪恶又缓慢的坐下过程了。  
欧比旺真是怕他有一丝一毫没看清楚。

“绝地抓住了我们的人，你们把他关在哪儿？”  
“你就穿着这个从外面走进来的？”奎刚艰难的憋出一句话，现在磁力手铐是拦在他和欧比旺之间的唯一阻碍了。  
“专心，别转移话题，绝地。”欧比旺就这么抬起一条腿踩在了奎刚的膝盖上，长袍的边叉因此被扯开到腰间：“合作些，你能得到意想不到的好处。”他灵活的挪了挪脚，给了奎刚一个轻轻的踢蹬。  
“我什么都不缺。”奎刚顺着那条蹬在自己身上的腿暗示性的用目光扫过，这有点太超过了，他答应的时候可没料到这个。  
“我准备了你最想要的。你有一个小徒弟，对吗？”欧比旺伸手解开了腰带：“年轻又纯真，你可把他保护得真好，有点太好了。”衣料顺着他的双肩滑落下去，欧比旺现在除了靴子外便是赤裸裸的了，他在长袍下什么也没穿：“你想要他，我猜他也想要你，但你们谁都不会先开口。你既然舍不得对他出手，不如试一试我。”他把另一条腿也架上了奎刚的膝盖：“西斯不像你们绝地，扭扭捏捏。师父好好操过我才放我来你这里。”他侧身抬了抬腰，露出含着异物的后穴：“他把我锁上了，但他不知道，我能打开。”  
他就这么爬上了奎刚的腿，和他黏腻的接吻，那条灵巧的舌头在口中挑逗的扫过，带着明显的甜味。奎刚开始反守为攻，追逐着他，叩开他的齿关，搔刮他的上颚，吸取他口中甜美的津液。良久，欧比旺气喘吁吁的推开了吻着他不放的人，再次提问：“告诉我绝地把我们的人关在哪里，我可以解开手铐。”  
奎刚坚定的摇了摇头。  
“还想要更多甜头？”欧比旺甩掉了靴子，从中拔出一把匕首，割断了奎刚的腰带，扯去上衣，双手揽上了他的脖子，肌肤相贴的磨蹭着，含着他的耳垂：“尝尝我，舔我、咬我，做什么都行……”  
奎刚的肌肉猛的绷紧了，他再次尝试扯开磁力铐，柔软的胴体在怀，抱不住摸不到的滋味可不好过。欧比旺偏过头露出侧颈，引诱他咬上来，却在最后一刻轻松躲开。“不行……还没到时候。”欧比旺任由奎刚在他的脖子、胸前留下斑斑吻痕，甚至主动直起腰送上一边的乳首：“你得交出情报……对，亲亲那里……”他肆无忌惮的享受着肌肤相亲，甚至伸手撸动着自己的阴茎，将前液胡乱蹭在奎刚的腹肌上：“想尝尝我吗？”他舔了舔沾着粘液的手指，又凑上来要求亲吻，臀缝压着奎刚还困在长裤里的巨物磨蹭着：“只要说出我想要的，你怎么做都可以。”  
“你知道我不能。”奎刚吻过他的胸口，轻柔的吸吮着他的乳头，同时右手暗暗使力，那一个磁力铐已经被拉开了许多，连接处发出机械破裂的声响。  
“真可惜……那我只能自己玩儿了。”欧比旺从奎刚身上退开来，坐到了他两腿之间的地面上，同时伸手触碰后穴。伴随着一声磁力连接的轻响，欧比旺抬起腰拔出了后穴里的东西。  
那是一整根仿生假阴茎，被吸附在地面上，青筋怒张，上面挂满了亮晶晶的情液。  
欧比旺解开了奎刚的长裤，那根蓄势待发的巨物猛得弹跳出来，敲在那根假阴茎上，龟头竟然比这人工造物竖得的还高。“哇喔……”欧比旺低头吸吮了一下那巨物的顶端，陶醉的舔舔嘴唇，享受着奎刚压抑不住的闷哼：“你的看起来更好，但你只能看着它上我。”  
他重新骑上了那根假阴茎，舒服的摆动着腰，上下操着自己的后穴，同时仍旧腻在奎刚身上四处抚摸点火，甚至伸手揉弄着他的囊袋，将两根阴茎凑在一起撸动。  
空气中弥散着omega甜腻的信息素，奎刚眼睛都红了，却苦于磁力铐的限制，没法伸手按住他玩过了头的爱人。欧比旺发出一阵拔高的呻吟，精液溅到了奎刚的胸口，他拔出了后穴里的东西，将它取下扔到一边。  
“最后一次机会，告诉我，我想要的。”高潮后的身体柔软乏力，欧比旺枕着奎刚的肩窝，凑在他耳边问道。  
“我不知道……”奎刚侧过头亲吻着他的爱人，欧比旺柔顺的任他施为，很快他的情欲又涌上来了，情热中的omega永远不知餮足。他伸手揉弄着自己的后穴，奎刚怒张的阴茎坚硬火热，伸手可及，将这个巨物纳入空虚小穴的念头如此吸引人。  
奎刚起了逗弄他的心思：“你可以骑上来试试，我不会告诉你师父的。”  
欧比旺笑了一下，他伸手够来了自己的长袍，从里面掏出一个亮晶晶的圆环：“你浪费了最后一次机会，准备好接受惩罚了吗？”  
那是一个阴茎环。

欧比旺按着奎刚的肩肆意驰骋着，被坚硬火热的肉棒操到敏感点的快感让他的大腿打着颤。和这根真东西比起来，刚刚的假阴茎简直是隔靴搔痒。  
奎刚不住的往上顶着胯，配合欧比旺的动作。阴茎环牢牢的锁住了他，甚至还轻微的震动着，他想钉住欧比旺，用自己的节奏操他，在他的身体里成结，将他射得满满的，直到受孕。  
“想射？想成结？想标记我？你尽可试试。”欧比旺舔着嘴唇挑衅着，他快到了：“只有我师父可以。他每一次都射在里面，用结牢牢的锁住我、标记我，如果我们不十分小心，我估计会不停的受孕生产，彻底变成个大着肚子的小婊子。”  
一声金属的碎裂声传来，欧比旺震惊的看见奎刚已经挣脱了右手的磁力铐。他甚至来不及反应，就被箍住腰往下按，体内的巨物重重地顶在内阴口上，只这一下，欧比旺的腰彻底软了。  
奎刚捏着他的后颈，催动原力破坏了左手的磁力铐。他将欧比旺压倒在那件黑色长袍上，将他的腿折向胸口，用力的顶撞起来：“看来你要怀上我的孩子了。”  
“请不要……你可以射在我身上，你可以射在我嘴里，我会全部吞下去的，不要射在里面……”欧比旺摇着头，恳求着。奎刚却当着他的面取下了阴茎环，捏碎了它：“你该受一点教训，这就是不听师父话的后果。”  
他深深的操了进去，不住的顶撞着充血的内阴口，那里已经微微张开，期待着精液的洗礼。身体内部的柔嫩被反复亵玩的感觉让比旺哭了出来，他挣扎着想逃跑，却被轻松的抓了回来，按在原地，被迫更大的打开双腿接受情欲的冲击。  
他知道自己快要到了，而高潮的结果就是被迫打开内阴，他会被射满、被标记，怀上孩子。可怕的是，身体内部的麻痒被狠狠操到的感觉如此舒服，小穴流着淫水，不住的吸吮挽留插进来的肉棒，只要稍稍退出，便感觉空虚难耐。  
他哭泣着高潮了，大股的情液喷溅出来，张开的内阴口被迫接受了巨物的插入。  
“嘘……欧比，别哭。”奎刚抱起了他，吻去他的眼泪：“你想停下来吗？”  
欧比旺怔怔的看着他，滚烫的阴茎还在身体里微微跳动着，奎刚一定不好受。他颤抖着抱上了奎刚的脖子，轻声说：“给我更多，射在里面。”  
奎刚重新压倒了他，敏感的内阴被摩擦抽插，间或退出打圈刮过内阴口和前列腺，乳头也被揉捏舔舐，交合的快感迅速的叠加，身体内部的骚动愈发难耐。他紧紧的抓着身下的长袍，抬高腰背，希望体内的巨物能进入得更深一点。  
终于，浓稠的热液射了进来，他如愿以偿的被咬住侧颈，后穴被结牢牢锁住，攀上最后的高潮。

奎刚让欧比旺趴在他身上休息了一会儿，才用原力召来了全息投影仪，关掉放在一边。他试了好几次，终于把他们俩弄到了床上躺好，今晚估计是没机会清理了。  
“你从哪里学来这些不正经的东西的，欧比，我带出来的那个纯洁的学徒呢？”奎刚拿起那个坏掉的阴茎环看了看，扔到一边。他揉着昏昏欲睡的欧比旺的腰，亲着他毛绒绒的乱发，替他理顺被压住的学徒辫：“几个月之前那个会羞红脸的处子呢？”  
“‘纯洁的处子’”欧比旺感兴趣的抬起头看着他：“听起来很有意思。”他暗示的吸吮了一下后穴里还未退出的阴茎：“奎，你想再见他一次吗？”

 

纯洁的omega学徒和诱发剂的故事

 

奎刚买下了一份礼物。  
这份小小的礼物将被赠给他的徒弟欧比旺，蓝泊珠正衬他的瞳色，串在他细细的学徒辫上一定非常合适。  
奎刚谢绝了店主拿出的外盒，把珠子收在了腰带里，今晚他将亲手为自己的小徒弟戴上它。  
他的欧比旺，年轻又纯真，身躯柔韧修长，但比他矮上那么半头，体格也刚刚长成，带着些许的少年气息。  
过去，年幼的欧比旺会在噩梦后爬到他的大床上，钻入他的怀中，后来便干脆赖着要和师父睡，奎刚纵容了，这一直持续到了欧比旺十五岁，开始规律性的带上了甜甜的味道为止。  
他的小徒弟长大了。  
于是奎刚将他叫到身边，认真的和他说，从今以后他要一个人睡。欧比旺毫无异议，当晚就搬到了外厅的卧榻上。  
分开的第一夜，师徒俩都没有睡着，隐隐的寒冷和不安回荡在原力里，戳刺着师徒纽带。  
奎刚买来了他能找到的最厚实的毯子，欧比旺几乎被整个埋在了那床织物下。问题解决，但奎刚仍然觉得不足够，他想念怀中有另一个心跳和呼吸的感受。  
但在这里，远离圣殿的任务地，旧日的好时光重现。离恒星太远导致当地气候滴水成冰，原住民演化得极为耐寒。因为缺乏足够的御寒物资，师徒俩共用了床榻，欧比旺偶尔还会偷偷把冰凉的指尖探入他衣服下取暖。  
他们谁都没有提起运用原力御寒的事情。

回到住所，奎刚闻到到屋内飘散着一股香甜的气味，那是从桌上一瓶沾着水珠、大瓣的雪白花朵中散发出来的。  
“欧比旺！”奎刚认出了这东西，急忙寻找着欧比旺。  
很快，他找的人从屋外来到了他身边。“你从哪里弄来的花？”奎刚将他的小徒弟推进内室，关上门隔绝影响：“你有凑近闻过吗？”  
“从市集上。”欧比旺不知所措的说：“我有。”  
“过了多久了，欧比？”奎刚扶住了欧比旺的脸颊，检查他的瞳孔。  
作为回答，欧比旺的瞳孔像花一样散开，呼吸中不可忽视的甜腻愈发明显：“没有多久……”他膝盖一软，奎刚扶住了不稳的身躯：“许多人都买了，这有毒吗？”  
“当地人的血比人类热上很多，他们不会受影响。”奎刚抱起欧比旺，将他带到床榻上：“徒弟，专注于原力，疏解你的感觉。”  
欧比旺遵从了，他摆成平日里冥想的姿势，闭上眼睛，奎刚握着他的手与他一同沉入原力，试图引导他。  
最初这起了作用，他的呼吸慢慢平缓，但随着时间的推移，花粉的效果进一步发散出来，欧比旺无法维持盘坐的姿势，冥想被迫打断。  
“师父……”他不自觉的靠向奎刚，紧紧的抓着他：“我怎么了，是中毒吗？”欧比旺已经彻底被诱发了，双眼雾蒙蒙的，瞳孔扩张到极限，连耳朵尖都红了，omega甜美的信息素随着呼吸散出，无声的向最近的alpha求助。  
“你没有中毒，欧比。”奎刚艰难的阻止自己将欧比旺揉进怀中，但他离他是那么的近：“……是情热。”  
“怎么会……”他的小徒弟红了眼圈：“师父……我忍一忍会好吗？”  
“这不会好……”奎刚无奈的回答他，他们连基本的抑制剂都没有，更何况外力诱发的情热如此强烈。  
“师父……帮帮我，好难受……”摇摇欲坠的泪珠终于滚落下来，砸碎了最后的防线。  
奎刚抚摸着欧比旺的下唇：“你明白接下来会发生什么吗？”  
欧比旺主动消弭了他们之间最后一点距离。

奎刚将欧比旺压倒在床榻上，试探着吻下去，身下人似乎并不懂怎么回应。  
“欧比，你之前做过没有？”奎刚拉散了他的腰带，换来欧比旺紧张的一抖，他果然摇了头。  
“那我们慢一点。”奎刚剥去了欧比旺的衣衫，他的小徒弟全身泛着粉红，羞涩的埋在枕头里，在奎刚脱衣服的时候甚至不敢看他。奎刚将他揽到自己身上来，抚摸着他的腰背，然后拉起毯子盖住他的肩膀，有了遮蔽物后欧比旺明显放松了，他开始试着将手放在奎刚胸膛上，却不知道下一步该怎么办，在他身上不得章法的蹭来蹭去。  
要命的年轻人。奎刚被蹭得出火，连忙吻住了作乱的欧比旺，伸手下去握住了他的阴茎，年轻人发出惊讶的气音，紧紧的抱住他的脖子。  
奎刚小心的剥开半覆盖着的头部，揉着顶端敏感的小孔，将渗出的前液顺着柱身抹下去，玩弄柔软的囊袋。欧比旺难耐的喘息着，后穴淌出蜜液，沾湿了臀瓣。  
奎刚试探着往里推入一根手指，欧比旺羞到埋在他肩窝中一动不动，小穴却吸得紧紧的。奎刚耐心的开拓着，直到指尖刮到某处，换来一声甜腻的呻吟。  
“是这里？”奎刚再次触碰那一处敏感，欧比旺喘得更厉害了，水痕顺着奎刚的指缝流到了他的手背上。奎刚试着再加入一根手指，刮搔着敏感的内壁，但欧比旺还是处子，后穴紧致，勉强容纳进两根手指便哭泣着喊痛，却又不住吮吸吞咽着，欲求不满的扭动。  
欧比旺渴求得难受，眼泪汪汪的伸手触碰后穴，不经意间看见了奎刚腿间的巨物。那东西比他自己的要大一整圈，龟头圆钝，青筋满布，又粗又长，怎么看都不可能放得进窄小的入口，他害怕的退缩：“不可以，会坏掉的……”  
“嘘……欧比，放松，别害怕。”奎刚也急出了一头的汗，这种非自然的情欲必须要尽快疏解，否则有可能折损身体。  
情急之下，他召来了那瓶花，捏碎肥厚的花瓣挤出汁液，混着花粉，送进了欧比旺的后穴中。  
带着催情效果的汁液刚刚抹进体内，欧比旺便被陡然加剧的情热淹没，体内酸痛麻痒，空虚的想要比手指更粗的东西填满，内腔流出的润滑将他的股间弄得水淋淋的，高高竖起的阴茎也从小孔溢出前液，汁水四溅。  
奎刚继续送入更多汁液，并试探的加入第三根第四根手指，欧比旺的渴求压过了后穴细微的疼痛，他想要更多，甚至不自觉的主动分开双腿，拨开臀肉露出红肿淌水的小穴，握上奎刚怒张的阴茎撸动，无声的哀求着。  
奎刚也几乎到了意志的边缘，他拔出手指，压住欧比旺的双腿，试探着顶入，欧比旺发出吃痛的惊呼，奎刚克制着轻轻抽送了几下，但初经人事的身体实在太紧了。  
“放松，你会受伤的。”奎刚心疼得一直吻欧比旺，舔吮着他的耳垂和乳尖，但却不怎么起作用，窄小的后穴紧紧的绞着，排斥着外物的入侵。奎刚握着欧比旺的腰开始退出，谁知欧比旺猛得起身，深吸一口气一坐到底。  
巨物被完全吃进体内的感觉让欧比旺软了腰：“好大……”他委屈的摸着小腹，巨大的男根填满了他未经人事的腔道，让他有被顶穿的错觉：“好烫……”  
奎刚也瞬间失神，欧比旺体内是如此的紧致柔软，穴肉蠕动吸吮，随着欧比旺激烈的心跳不住的紧缩痉挛着。“痛不痛，欧比？”奎刚吻着他，担心的轻触着他被几乎撑开到极限的入口。欧比旺颤抖着环紧了他的腰：“不痛，很舒服……”  
奎刚小幅度的抽插着，等待身下人适应。欧比旺的呻吟逐渐变得甜腻，双腿也环上了奎刚的腰，连脚趾都蜷紧了，巨物碾过了后穴内每一寸敏感的皱褶，带来源源不绝的酸麻快感。他想要更深、更用力，想被啃咬、被标记，哪怕被揉碎也没什么不好。  
欧比旺试着把腿打得更开，彻底的敞开身体，在奎刚耳边轻声催促。  
奎刚放开了一切，他深深插入欧比旺甜美的身体里，找寻合适的角度，狠狠的碾过腺体，换来身下人失控的哭叫。几十次重重的顶弄后，欧比旺被操射了，他脱力软倒，沉浸在释放和交合的快感中。  
奎刚胡乱的亲着他，唤起他朦胧的回应，调整姿势试探着顶撞欧比旺半开的内阴口，不应期中的身体格外敏感，体内最柔嫩的部分被擦到的感觉让欧比旺无力的挣扎着，他觉得自己的体内像张开了一张贪婪的小嘴，永远不知满足。  
“放松，欧比，我保证会舒服的……”奎刚不住的抽送，囊袋拍打在欧比旺的穴口和臀肉上，逼出身下人难耐的呻吟。  
欧比旺已经彻底迷茫了，沉浸在情欲中颤抖不已，他一个劲的往奎刚怀中钻，抬高腰臀迎合着。大股的情液涌出内腔，内阴口放松打开，被巨大的肉棒挤进去彻底填满。  
“不要、不要……”酸胀的中心被直接操到的陌生感觉让欧比旺哭了出来，那根巨大的东西要把他钉死了，却仍在敏感的内阴里抽插捣弄着，碾磨着充血的内阴口，他颤抖着收缩后穴 ，觉得体内又酸又胀，一波波的快感冲刷不停，舒服得不住喘息。  
奎刚握紧欧比旺的腰，不住的操弄着他打开的内阴，那处贪婪的小嘴牢牢的吸着他，稍稍往外拔出都不愿意，欧比旺已经不知射过几次了，下身和小腹上沾满了白浊和淫液，双腿却紧紧的夹住奎刚的腰，不肯放他离开。  
“欧比，松一点，不能……不能在里面，你会怀孕的。”奎刚亲吻着欧比旺的侧颈和肩膀，试着分开他们俩，他快要到了，就这样成结的话，没做过任何措施的年轻人几乎百分百会受孕。  
欧比旺恳求的抱紧了他的脖子，体内紧缩痉挛，喷出一大股热液，潮吹时的本能让他绞紧了体内的男根。奎刚被这突然的动作刺激得射了出来，张开的结锁住了他们。  
欧比旺失神了很久，他被疼爱得软绵绵的，内阴里的精液满溢到流出，又被巨大的结全部堵住，充实得有些难受。他靠在奎刚怀中，迷茫的摸着小腹，那里微微的凸出着：“要有宝宝了，对吗？”他抬起脸问奎刚。  
“是的，会有的。”奎刚亲了亲欧比旺的侧脸，又握住他的手吻过指尖，温柔的拍抚着他：“睡吧，徒弟，师父在。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“你的幻想可真是比我邪恶得多了，奎。”吃饱喝足的欧比旺紧贴在奎刚身边，奎刚给他重新编过了小辫，串好了珠子，他正开心的把玩，霸占着奎刚的胸膛当枕头。  
再留着学徒辫角色扮演下去，世上就要少一个绝地多一个变态了，必须得剪掉。受不了良心谴责的绝地大师无可奈何的想。


End file.
